Not over it
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Not compatible with anything after the ceremony for Casey and Evan. I don't own Greek. I wish I did. Casey and Cappi talk one night. Please read. It's my first Greek fanfic. CC. Happy ending of course.


"I don't get why you have to provoke him like that."

Cappi glanced up at the blonde. "I don't get why you hang out with a loser like him. As Mr. Lead-Singer-of-the-Spin-Doctors put so eloquently, how could you want him when you could have me?"

Casey laughed. "You don't even know his name. Some fan."

He looked at her with bleary eyes. "I'm so drunk right now I can't even remember my own name, Casey."

"It's Chris Barron, his name, by the way." Casey sighed and sat next to him on the front porch of the Kappa Tao house. "And if you can't remember your own name, how is it that you remember mine?"

"Casey, Casey. You should know I remember everything about you."

She looked down. "Oh, I forgot. I brought you this." She indicated the icepack in her hand. "It'll make your eye feel better."

"Honestly, seeing you made my eye feel better." His trademark grin flashed across his face. Casey paused for a second, but then decided the joke was funny and laughed too. "Aww, and now my ears feel better too."

Silently she handed him the ice pack, but he could not hold on to it (typical of him was not it? Not being able to hold onto the good things in his life.), so she held it gently to his swollen eye.

"Reminds me, why aren't you with pretty boy?"

Her head jerked back. "Oh, do you not want me here?"

His raised eyebrow was an answer enough. _No. Stay forever_.

"Fine." she sighed. "We broke up."

"And you raced to me for comfort."

Casey glared at him. "I don't need comfort. It has been over for a while. I just didn't realize it."

The sounds of the party went on behind them as they sat and stared at the empty street. "Cappi, I'm so sorry. I've been awful to you, and you've been nothing but nice to me."

He looked at her with some surprise. "Well yeah, you're worth being nice too."

She laughed sarcastically. "I kind of wish you had said you were only nice to me because you cared about Rusty."

His blue eyes stayed on her. "I was nice to you before Rusty and I'm going to be nice to you until you realize I'm everything you need."

She closed her eyes. "Don't say that please? Can't you be over me?"

"I could be, but you're not over me, so why should I be over you?"

Casey's eyes flew open. "You are so conceited! I have been with Evan for over a year. I was in love with _him_, not you. How could you think I was in love with you?"

He shrugged. "I saw the way you looked at me. That night in the pool hall, the night you were accepting his letters. It was me you wanted." He grinned, a slow easy grin. "It's me you still want."

"Actually no." She stated, clenching her jaw. "I'm done with boys for a while. I will just graduate, leave, and then maybe reconsider. See ya later, Cappi."

Casey stood to leave, but quicker than any drunk should be able to move Cappi was standing right in front of her. "I'm not letting you walk away. The only thing I'm over is letting you walk away."

He pulled her close then, and kissed her until the world was spinning around her. "Oh, God, Cappi."

They ended up in his bedroom, kissing desperately. "Wait." he said.

"No." She replied, trying to take his shirt off.

He caught her hands and held them firmly. "Yes. If we do this, I do not want you leaving in the morning. I don't want you to label this as comfort, and then regret it for the rest of the year. If we're going to do this, I want a relationship out of it. A one night stand doesn't interest me."

She looked at him right in the eye almost sadly. "When you'd get so mature?"

One large hand cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek. "When you told me I was too immature for you."

She lunged forward, and attatched herself to his chest. "I don't want you to change. Don't be Evan."

He made a retching noise. "Please, I would never. But still, I want us together."

"I won't leave."

"I won't let you. Fair warning"

**I've been watching Greek all day Monday, and then re watching it these past two days. I hope it was ok. **

**Review please.**


End file.
